MI historia
by MoOnY gIrL 89
Summary: Esta es la historia de jenny, contada por ella misma. trata de su vida, y como esta cambio totalmente cuando conocio a los merodeadores. DEJEN REVIEWS!


Bueno esta es mi historia (ya quisiera yo que asi fuera), bueno es invencion mia, pero lo pongo como si fuera mi historia. En esta historia mezclo mi mundo (tmb imaginado por mi) con el de los merodeadores (cortesia de JK rowling), es una mezcla muy extraña, ya se que parecera un super jaladota, pero pss tengo mucha imaginacion.  
  
Bueno, todos los personajes (a excepcion de los de JK) son reales, inspirados en gete que conosco, solo recuerden, que los nombres que tengan ** fueron cambiados para proteger la privacidad de las personas (jeje yo y mis invetons) Bueno ahí les va mi fic:  
  
Era un frio dia de invierno, era temprano y yo estaba ya despierta arreglandome para ir a recoger a mi prima que iba a venir a visitarme. Yo vivia sola, igual que mi prima, nuestros padres se habian ido a vivir al extranjero, y como nosotras no queriamos irnos, nos habian dejado vivir solas, con la condicion de que pasaramos las vacaciones juntas, ya que no les gustaba que estuvieramos tanto tiempo solas. Mi prima estaba pensando en venirse a vivir conmigo, y esta visita era para desidir si se iba a quedar. Termine de arreglarme y sali de mi casa a la terminal de autobuses. Cuando llegue , todavia no habia nadie ahí, asi que me sente a esperara que llegara mi prima. Por suerte yo llebaba mi diskman, para entretenerme, asi que luego luego me puse a escuchar uno de los discos que habia grabado en mi compu. Ahí estaba yo muy feliz escuchando "how soon is now?" (N/A: cancion muy buena de tatu, aunque no es suya originalmente) cuando vi a unos muchachos de mi edad casi enfrente de mi. Yo no captaba de donde habian salido, el camion todavia no habia llegado y en el tiempo que llevaba yo ahí solo habian llegado unos señores. Aunque no supiera de donde vinieran me puse a verlos. Admirar chavos era uno de nuestros deportes favoritos, mi prima y yo podiamos estar admirando chavos todo el dia sin cansarnos. Esos chavos no estaban nada mal, de lo que se estaba perdiendo mi prima, de todas maneras esperaba que llegara rapido para que pudiera compartir mi vista panoramica y que me diera su opinion. Habia tres chicos y una chica. Los tres muchachos estaban muy lindos, uno tenia lentes, cabello negro azabache totamente desordenado, lentes y ojos cafes, no era muy alto, pero era de esos muchachos que llaman la atencion, aunque se veia un poco fresita (N/A: en otras palabras arrogante, presumido). El que se me hacia mas guapo era mas o menos alto, de cabello negro y ojos cafes, su mirada era muy profunda, sus labios se veian muy besables, y tenia cierta elegancia que te hacia no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, era mas que guapo, estaba hecho un cuero y tarde un poco en quitarle los ojos de encima. El otro chico era blanco con cabello café y ojos miel, era muy delgado y no era alto, se veia muy timido, no era exactamente guapo, pero se veia muy lindo, muy tierno, a mi ese tipo de chicos son los que me gustan. La chava que estaba con ellos era de cabello pelirojo, tenia ojos verdes y parecia estar molesta con el chico de lentes. Yo me quite mis audifonos para poder escuchar a los muchachos y poderlos ver mejor. No podia escuchar mucho de su platica, pero me di cuenta de que hablaban ingles y al parecer no sabian que hacer. Me me quede viendo al chico tierno, pero derrepente su mirada encontro la mia. El chico se me quedo viendo por unos momentos a los ojos, yo, no se como, le sonrei, y el chico me sonrio. Derrepente el chico avanzo hacia a mi, sus amigos no se habian dado cuenta, pues estaban muy metidos en su discusión. El chico se sento a mi lado y me empezo a hablar en ingles. (N/A: todo lo que esta en cursiva supuestamente es en ingles) -hablas ingles?- dijo el chico timidamente, parecia que estaba juntado todo su valor para hablarme -eh. si- dije yo muy nerviosa -me puedes decir donde estoy?- me pregunto -eh. pues estas en cuernavaca- dije yo- Why? -ahh bueno. lo que pasa es que nos perdimos, y queriamos saber donde estamos, en que pais estamos? -en Mexico- dije yo -oh! Entonces hablas español no? -sip- dije yo -espera un momento- dijo el chico y se volteo, saco algo de su bolsa (parecia una varita), lo apunto a su garganta y murmuro unas palabras y se volteo -como te llamas?- me dijo el chico -Jennifer** y tu? No que hablabas ingles?- pregunte yo extrañada, eso me recordaba a los libro de harry potter, nuestros favoritos (mios y de mi prima), "pero ningun chico se parece a harry, bueno solo el de lentes, pero no tiene cicatriz ni ojos verdes" pensaba yo, pero entonces se me ocurrio una idea mas loca todavia, "¿qué tal si eran james, lily, remus y sirius?, no, estoy totalmete loca, mejor espero a que este chico tan lindo me diga su nombre" -yo me llamo remus, y hablo ingles, pero tambien se español- dijo el chico sonriendome, parecia que me tenia mas confianza que antes "remus!!! Remus lupin!!! No puede ser estoy alucinado!" pense yo -y tus amigos?- le pregunte -el de lentes se llama james, el otro sirius, y la niña lily- dijo remus "que!!! Los de los libros!! No puede ser! Y remus es mi personaje favorito, se puede decir que estoy enamorada de el, igual que sirius, wow!! No lo puedo creer!"  
  
En ese momento llego un autobus, y de el salio mi prima sonriendo, y al ver que estaba con aquel chico me guiño un ojo. Yo le sonrei a mi prima, que iba a recoger su maleta. -es tu amiga?- me pregunto remus -es mi prima- le conteste -bueno voy con mis amigos, mucho gusto en conocerte Jenny- me dijo remus -igualmente, oye como te apellidas?-pregunte para sacarme la duda -lupin, por? -no nada mas- dije yo sin creer lo que oia -bueno bye- dijo remus sonriendo  
  
Mi prima llego corriendo a saludarme -con que ligando he?- me dijo picaramente -no, bueno talvez, tengo que contarte todo, sientate- le dije -ok yo le conte todo lo que habia pasado, con todo y detalles, pero no me creyo -enserio!, mira el guapo es sirius, el de lentes es james, con el que estaba hablando era remus, y la chava es lily!- le dije tratando de convencerla -uy pues si ese es sirius, y no estoy diciendo que te crea, esta guapisimo- dijo Karina** -jeje! Claro, yo me quede embobada cuando lo vi!- le dije sonriendo En ese momento los muchachos se dirijieron hacia nosotras. -oh oh, ahí vienen!- dijo Karina sirius llego y se sento alado de nosotras como si estuviera ligando -hola chavas!- dijo en tono conquistador -hola! - dijimos las dos a coro, Karina estaba como embobada con sirius y yo me aguantaba la risa al ver como se ponia -eh, bueno les queriamos preguntar si nos pueden ayudar?- dijo james -a que?- pregunte yo (Karina estaba totalmente embobada con sirius como para decir algo) -eh. bueno, es que. nosotros somos. magos- dijo james -y es que quieres que les ayudemos -bueno, esque por estar jugando con los polvos flu y con el giratiempos (N/A: nunca lo intenten en casa XD). eh. pues terminamos aquí- dijo james -james, no cres que debes explicarles mas?- dijo lily -entendemos perfectamente- dijo Karina -enserio? No te creo- dijo sirius -enserio- dije yo -me impresionan- dijo sirius mirando a Karina -y como quieren que los ayudemos?- pregunto Karina -eh, pues en lo que lily piensa como regresarnos a hogwarts, eh. pues .no seria mucha molestia si nos ayudan a conseguir un lugar en donde quedarnos? -bueno, si eso es lo que quieren, yo digo que pueden quedarse con nosotras, porque no creo que traigan dinero o si?- dije yo -enserio cabemos en tu casa? Tus padres no te diran nada?- pregunto sirius -vivimos solas, y en mi casa caben todos aunque un poco apretados -gracias por ayudarnos- dijo james -no hay problema- dijo Karina -bueno ya vamonos no?- dijo james salimos de la terminal y tomamos un taxi a mi casa, en el camino ellos nos preguntaron como era que sabiamos sobre hogwarts, y nosotras decidimos no decirles sobre los libro de harry potter, ya si se enteraran del futuro quien sabe que pasaría, asi que les inventamos que un amigo nos habia contado todo sobre ese lugar y sobre el mundo magico. -Que bueno que las encontramos- dijo sirius mirando a Karina, al parecer a sirius tambien le atraia Karina, o mas bien ella tenia ciertos "atributos" que le llamaban mucho la atencion. -si, gracias por ayudarnos- dijo remus, que no habia hablado mucho, mas bien casi ni hablaba -wow! Yo pense que no hablabas- le dijo Karina - bueno solo con Jen (N/A:asi me decia Karina de cariño) Remus me volteo a ver y sonrio -asi es Remus, casi nunca habla con chicas, es demasiado timido, vdd remus?- dijo james -algo asi- dijo remus Llegamos a mi casa, que por sierto estaba algo desordenada, y nos pusimos a ver como nos ibamos a acomodar. -yo pido la cama mas grande- dijo james -no seas tonto! Si escoges la mas grande la vas a tener que compartir- dijo lily -mientras sea contigo , no hay problema- dijo james -como cres que voy a dormir contigo! Eres un cerdo!- le contesto lily muy enfadada -bueno, solo era una una idea!-dijo james como nadie queria compartir la cama, decidimos que nos ibamos a turnar. En el cuarto que era de mis padres iban a dormir 2, en el mio 2 y en la sala 2, y cada dia nos ibamos a turnar. Ese dia nos la pasamos platicando hasta que se hizo de noche. James y sirius iban a dormir en el cuarto de mis padres, lily y Karina en mi cuarto y remus y yo en la sala. Remus, que habia estado muy callado todo el día, me empezo a hablar. Estuvimos platicando mucho, me conto sobre hogwarts y sobre su vida (claro que omitio el pequeño detalle de que era hombre lobo, pero yo ya lo sabia), y yo tmb le conte muchas cosas sobre mi vida. Realmente me estaba gustado remus, era muy buena onda , y muy lindo. Despues de tanto platicar nos dormimos aunque ya era muy tarde. Al dia siguiente desidimos ir a pasear a la plaza. Cuando llegamos aya cada quien queria hacer algo diferente, asi que nos quedamos de ver en la heladeria a las 6. Lily, Karina y yo nos fuimos juntas, y los chicos se fueron a otro lado. No habiamos caminado mucho cuanod llegaron los chicos a alcanzarnos. -y ahora que les pasa, tienen miedo de perderse?- pregunto lily -no, lo que pasa esque todo esto es de muggles y no entendemos nada, y como ustedes vienen de familia muggle, pensamos que cada uno de nosotros deberia ir con una de ustedes para que no ayude- dijo sirius -por mi no hay problema- dijo Karina -muy bien, yo quiero que tu vengas conmigo- le dijo sirius a Karina -encantada- dijo Karina -lily viene conmigo!- dijo james y la tomo del brazo y se la llevo -que te pasa! Estas loco!sueltame!- Le gritaba lily, pero de todas maneras se fue con el -bueno ahí se ven- dijo sirius y se fue con Karina ahí nos quedamos remus y yo. Solos. Estuvimos recorriendo toda la plaza, y despues nos sentamos a platicar en una banca. 


End file.
